Always and Forever
by Tigerlily06
Summary: It is the anniversary of the day that they first met and Jethro thinks it's time to make an honest man out of Ducky. This is a GD ship story. Slash implied. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.


TITLE: Always and Forever  
AUTHOR: **sharpiesgal**  
PAIRING: Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Donald 'Ducky' Mallard  
GENRE: Slash  
SUMMARY: Jethro decides it's time to make an honest man of Ducky. Written for the May challenge at the ncisgibbsducky community at Live Journal.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine to make any money off of. More's the pity...sigh  
AUTHOR"S NOTES: Ok, this is my second attempt, so no rotten produce please...lol

Jethro Gibbs woke with a smile on his face. He could hear Ducky puttering in the bathroom getting ready for the day. He slowly stretched feeling for once happy and content to be alive.

"Dearest," Ducky said, breaking into Jethro's thoughts.

"Yes, Duck."

"Are you planning to go into work today?" Ducky gently teased. It was rare for him to be the first one up.

"Had thought about playing hooky," Jethro replied with a hint of a grin. "How's that sound to you?"

"As appealing as it sounds, my dear, I think we don't need to give Madame Director anymore ammo to use against you."

"You're right, Duck," Jethro agreed. He slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Ducky sighed and admired the view and laughed when he heard Jethro growl, "Quit oogling, Dr. Mallard, or you'll find yourself back in bed."

&/&/&

Driving them to work, Jethro wondered if Ducky had forgotten what day it was. He knew it was silly to think that since Ducky had the better memory of the two of them. He chalked it up to the ring box that was burning a hole in his pocket.

He had bought the rings months ago when he had finally decided that he would end his days with Ducky. He never loved anyone, not even Shannon, the way he loved Ducky. He knew it was the same on Ducky's part and he wanted to celebrate that love. He wanted to shout it off the rooftop of the NCIS building.

But, he would instead be content with giving Ducky a symbol of that love.

&/&/&

Ducky watched Jethro drive wondering if Jethro remembered what day it was. He had to smile. Jethro was a remarkable agent, but when it came to personal details he was as clueless as any other man.

Ducky knew he would surprise Jethro this evening if he could get Jethro to quit work on time. He had made reservations at their favorite restaurant, so they could quietly celebrate the anniversary of when they first met.

_Flashback_

Donald "Ducky" Mallard had been invited to a soiree and felt about as comfortable as a duck out of water. He sighed as he leaned on the bannister of the balcony that overlooked an expensive and well cared for garden. He was debating on leaving when footsteps behind him alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone.

"Get to be too much for you as well?" asked a gravelly voice near his elbow.

Ducky turned to face the voice and received a pleasant surprise. Standing next to him was a well-built young Marine with a reserved smile on his tired face.

"Yes," he answered. "I only came to see what was so exciting about these events nowadays."

"I never saw the point of costume balls," the young Marine said. "I mean we dress up and play parts in our daily lives. Why do it for fun?"

"My thought exactly," Ducky agreed. "By the way, I'm Doctor Mallard." He held out his hand for the young man to shake.

"You the one they call Ducky?" the young Marine inquired after shaking Ducky's hand. He didn't let it go as quickly as fashion demanded, but to him it appeared that Ducky didn't notice.

"Yes, and you are?" Ducky did indeed notice. In fact, he was feeling all tingling inside. Something he never thought he would ever feel again.

"Sorry," the young Marine murmured. He wasn't uneffected either. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Jethro," Ducky said with a warm smile, discerning that the young Marine did not care for his Christian name.

"Likewise, Ducky,"

_end of Flashback_

&/&/&

"Hey, Duck," Jethro said, giving Ducky's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We're here."

"Here?" Ducky looked at Jethro with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, work, Duck." Jethro rewarded him with a concerned look. His unease button had been pushed, but he couldn't figure out why it had been. Everything with him and Ducky was fine or so it appeared. He pushed the unease into a dark corner and slammed the door shut on it. "We can still play hooky if you want?" he teased.

"No, my dear," Ducky tutted. "We have people who count on us and we shouldn't let them down."

"Of course, Duck," Jethro agreed. He leaned toward Ducky and placed a kiss on Ducky's forehead. "You know I love you, don't you, Duck?"

"Yes, dearest," Ducky said with the smile he reserved for only Jethro. "And, I love you."

&/&/&

Work progressed slowly for Jethro. DiNozzo was his usual annoying self while McGee and Ziva quietly went about their jobs. Jethro just wanted the day over, so he could spend time with Ducky. Uninterrupted time.

Ducky was of the same mind as he tried not to snap at Palmer for being clumsier than usual. He kept looking at the clock and time seemed to just crawl.

&/&/&

Abby watched her 'men' and noted how strangely both Jethro and Ducky were acting. She flipped through her desk calander and smiled. It was the anniversary of the day when Jethro and Ducky had met.

She rolled over to her computer and brought up her email program. With a few quick key strokes, she solved their problem.

McGee watched her from the doorway of her lab. "What are you up to, Abby?" he asked.

"Just putting an end to some misery," she said cryptically.

"Are you ready to call it a day?"

"You betcha," she replied. She shut things down before grabbing her stuff and joining him at the door. "So what do you have in mind, Tim?"

"A pizza and a movie at my place?" he suggested with a hopeful expression.

"Sounds good to me," Abby told him as she slipped her hand into his.

&/&/&

Jethro looked at the email message that had dropped into his Inbox. It read:

Bossman, get your act into gear.

Love,

Abbs

He chuckled. That was his surrogated daughter. Short, sweet and to the point.

&/&/&

Ducky rarely checked his email. When he did, his Inbox overflowed with messages. Today, he checked it becasue something told to do so.

He chuckled at the message Abby had sent him. It read:

Duckman, come rescue us from Gibbs.

Love,

Abbs

Ducky deleted the message and then closed down his computer. Abby was correct in her assement that some rescuing needed to take place. The team didn't need to be saved from Jethro. Jethro needed to be saved from himself.

&/&/&

Jethro was of the same mind. He shut down his computer. He snagged his jacket off the back of his chair and called it a day.

He pounded down the stairs to the basement. He caught Ducky just as he was about to leave Autopsy.

"Calling it a day, Duck?" he inquired with a tired grin.

"Yes, Jethro," Ducky replied with a warm and knowing smile.

"How about we quit this place and go somewhere nice for dinner?"

"You've read my mind, Jethro," Ducky said as he let Jethro escort him from the building.

&/&/&

Dinner was a quiet affair with the two men enjoying each other's company. It had been that way from the beginning.

Jethro patted himself on the back for lasting all the way through dinner before pulling the ring box from his pocket. He opened it and placed it in the middle of the table before quietly saying, "Happy Anniversary, Duck."

"Jethro," Ducky murmured with pleasure. He stared in awe at the rings nestled in the velvet box. "You remembered."

"How could I forget the day I met you, Duck?" Jethro inquired. "It was the day when the most loving and considerate soul deign to become my friend."

Ducky had the goodness to blush and bent his head to hide it.

&/&/&

Jethro knew he could be romantic when it suited him. He, also, knew that when he was he could really surprise Ducky.

"Look at me, Duck," he softly demanded.

Ducky looked up and Jethro caught a glimpse of the happy tears Ducky was fighting to keep at bay. Jethro found he wasn't unmoved by the tears as he felt some of his own slide silently down his cheeks.

"Why the rings, Jethro?" Ducky inquired, softly. He had a good idea, but he wanted to hear it from Jethro's own lips.

"I thought today would be a good time to declare my undying love for you," Jethro elaborated. "And what better way to show that love than with a ring." He picked up one of the rings and it shined in the candle light.

Ducky smiled.

"Will you be mine, Duck?"

"Yes, Jethro," Ducky answered around the lump in his throat. He allowed Jethro to place the ring on his finger.

Ducky studied the ring for a bit wondering many things, but chiefly, how did Jethro guess the correct ring size.

Reading his mind, Jethro answered, "Abby."

"I see." Ducky picked up the remaining ring and asked, "Will you be mine, Jethro?"

"Always and forever," Jethro answered as Ducky slipped the ring on his hand.

The End


End file.
